Guardian Angels
by Happykid44
Summary: Dear Friend prequel. You may need to read Dear Friend to understand this.


One day there were two angels sitting on heaven's gate. They were watching the young children run back and forth. They were child only guardian angels they had to wait for a child in need and then attach themselves to that child. They felt bad for all the other kids waiting for someone to save them but only one child could have an angel.

So they waited and waited for many years they waited and they often bickered over who would get which child and then have the kid stolen from by another angel. They waited many centuries for a chance at a child and one day they did. They had been given the reports of three children whom they watched for many days, for the right opportunity to strike. They forgot about the rule, believing that they both would share one of the children but when the time came the guardian angels were reminded that they could not share the child and that the child the did not choose would be alone until his angel came for him. So they decided that the two children who asked first would be chosen and the child that asked for help last would have to wait.

Life did not seem to like the two angels for at the exact same time each child looked up and cried, tears falling from the sky, "I don't want to be alone."

The two angels cradled themselves in fear. They could not choose. Ready to give up on having a child, they took a step back. After almost making it to the gate, the tallest angel stopped and turned to his friend. "Why should we have to give up simply because we can not choose? We should weigh the odds or simply close our eyes and let our wings guide us to the children that need the most help.:

The second angel looked down guilty. "But what if the child we leave alone desperately needs help? What if later on he struggles and needs to be guided by our wings to the right path? We may very well be praying on hope that we pick the correct children."

The other angel sighed, "But then we must wait for more years to come for another chance at this. We have it now. We should take it."

"Okay," the female angel spoke. She looked up at her friend. "But how do we decide?"

"Well, two live in the same village, right? So we just pick those two so we do not have to separate ourselves. After all it would be cruel to split up two friends," the male angel replied.

The female angel didn't want to do it but she had so desperately wanted a child that she did it regardless of her feelings for the other child. So while the other two children gradually grew and prospered the third child became increasingly insane, blinded by his hate. His guardian angel had not come for him. Why not? Was it because he was a demon? Was it because he would never be loved? The boy decided that that was the answer and quickly shrouded himself in his insanity, blocking out the world and its help. The world did not want him. Fine. He would not want the world.

The other children, on the other hand, were happy or at least they were inside. They had friends and were no longer alone. It was everything they ever wanted. But the black haired boy wanted more. More than his angel could give and he ended up being corrupted. Corrupted by a man whose soul was being followed by a demon. So the angel had to leave his friend since he could not handle guarding a corrupted child. By the time he got back to heaven, wings bloodied and broken due his fight with the demon trying to corrupt the poor child as well as the man, the boy was already too far into the corruption. Only he would be able to bring himself back out.

The female angel was now alone and suddenly the boy she watched was too. His friend, the one person who understood him, was gone, corrupted by some stupid demon. He had other friends, yes, but it still wasn't the same.

Soon the boy grew up into a fine young man but still the reckless ball of energy he always was. The corrupted one was still corrupted, digging himself deeper and deeper into his pit of evil. The strange thing was the insane child, the one that was left behind, he was perfect. He wasn't crazy anymore. He laughed with his siblings, laughed with his friends and laughed with himself if he ever thought of something funny. He was alive, sparking it out everywhere. It seemed strange to the angel as she flew back home, having to leave the grown man. So she stood at heaven's gate, questioningly.

She pointed to the boy. "How come he didn't go insane or anything?" she asked. "I mean, he didn't have an angel when I saw him."

Her friend smiled at her and laughed. "Because his angel was there all along. He just couldn't find him."

The female angel frowned at her friend who laughed again and ruffled up her hair. "What do you mean?"

He grinned a cheesy grin at her. "You'll see." He looked back at the ground below. "You'll see."

* * *

So I wrote this sort of as a prequel to Dear Friend. It's pathetic and stupid and useless but I don't really give a crap. Hate it if you want. Love it if you don't. But either way it's not going to matter to me.

If you have an idea for a different title, feel free to tell me. If you know what characters I should be this under please tell me since I have no clue.

I hope you enjoyed it.

-Happykid44


End file.
